Quote:Jack Bauer
This is a list of memorable quotes from Jack Bauer. Day 1 * Jack Bauer: I'm federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. *'Jack Bauer:' Officer, this guy is not waiting around for me...so you better shoot me or help me but decide now! * Nina Myers: You're lying. * Jack Bauer: Yes I am. But you're still going to have to trust me. * George Mason: You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. * Jack Bauer: Why don't you explain it to me? You've got five seconds. * Jack Bauer: I have killed two people since midnight, I haven't slept in over 24 hours. So maybe... maybe you should be a little more afraid of me than you are right now. * Vincent O'Brien: Chill, man. I don't know where she is. You've got my word. * Jack Bauer: That's a real comfort, Vincent, knowing I've got your word. * Jack Bauer: You can look the other way once, and it's no big deal, except it makes it easier for you to compromise the next time, and pretty soon that's all your doing; compromising, because that's the way you think things are done. You know those guys I busted? You think they were the bad guys? Because they weren't, they weren't bad guys, they were just like you and me. Except they compromised...once. * Jack Bauer: Son, part of getting a second chance is taking responsibility for what you did wrong in the first place. * Jack Bauer: You probably don't think I could force this towel down your throat, but trust me I can. All the way. Except that I'd hold onto this little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest the towel, I pull it out. Taking your stomach lining with it. Most people probably take about a week to die. It's very painful. * Jack Bauer: Say it again! Or I'll break your other wrist! * Jack Bauer: I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids. * Teri Bauer: It's a different world now, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Yeah, I know. * Jack Bauer: Tony, I need detailed background on everyone on Senator Palmer's staff now. * Tony Almeida: Why? * Jack Bauer: Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. * Tony Almeida: If it leaks out that we're screening Senator Palmer, people might think it's because he's black. * Jack Bauer: Well, it is because he's black. It makes him the most likely target. * Richard Walsh: How are you doing? * Jack Bauer: I can't complain. * Richard Walsh: Can't or won't? * Jack Bauer: George, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to call your boss so I can get clearance on the identification of the source. * George Mason: I thought we just agreed that it didn't matter. * Jack Bauer: Yeah, but I still have to call Walsh and tell him I did everything I could. I would like to cover my own ass. * George Mason: Jack, you're finally learning how to play the game. * Jack Bauer: Do you know how many people lost their lives today because you were doing your job?! Walsh? Jamey? Ellis? How many others? * Nina Myers: How many people died because of you Jack? * Jack Bauer: (cradling Teri's dead body) I'm so sorry... so sorry... * Jack Bauer: I used to be in the military. Used to do field work for the CIA. I've been to some horrible places. I've seen some pretty terrible things. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life. Day 2 *'Jack Bauer:' That's the problem with people like you, George. You want results, but you never want to get your hands dirty. I'd start rolling up your sleeves. *'Jack Bauer:' I'm gonna need a hacksaw. *'Jack Bauer:' He shouldn't have been playing with adults. *'Jack Bauer:' You are going to tell me what I want to know or I swear I will hurt you before I kill you, and no one will be able to stop me. Do you understand me? *'Nina Myers:' He's gonna put a bullet in my head before I can say "hello", then he's going to turn the gun on himself. *'Jack Bauer:' We'll make sure he doesn't turn the gun on himself. *'Jack Bauer:' The only way you're going to die is if I kill you. Your bomb's not going off. *'Jack Bauer:' (holding a gun to Nina Myers' head) You are going to tell me everything I want to know or I swear to God I will hurt you before I kill you, and no one will be able to stop me. *'Jack Bauer:' There are things in this world which are out of our control. Sometimes we like to blame ourselves for them so we can try to make sense out of them. *'Jack Bauer:' (Shoots his gun, gets quiet) Mrs. Palmer, I am not a politician, and I am not going to debate this with you. So answer my question: (louder) What do you know about the Cyprus recording!? *'Jack Bauer:' Give me a name! *'Jack Bauer:' The Sunday before you killed my wife... Teri and I went to the boardwalk in Venice just watching all the rollerbladers and musicians, laughing at the crazy people, spending time together. And Teri sees this snow-cone stand. She giggles like a kid. She takes off running, she wants to get in line, she wants one. I remember I was watching her, I was just... I couldn't help myself. When I look up at her she's talking to this old lady in line behind her and the two of them are laughing, and I'm thinking to myself, how the hell does she do that? How does she strike up a conversation with an absolute stranger? And they just start laughing. Like they'd been friends forever. That's a gift. I remember thinking, God, I wish I could do that. But I can't. That was Teri. My wife. That's what you took from this world, Nina. That's what you took from me, and my daughter. I just wanted you to know that. Day 3 *'Jack Bauer:' Shut up stupid, you just fired at a federal agent. *'Chase Edmunds:' Michelle said they're close to finding Kyle Singer! *'Jack Bauer:' How long is it gonna take for you to find Kyle Singer?! A half-hour? An hour? I have to get Salazar in that chopper, in the air in the next 60 seconds, or a hundred thousand people will die. *'Jack Bauer:' A few years ago, my wife was killed because of my job. My daughter has never been the same since. This last year... well, you know what I went through to bring you in. What'd I get for it? A pat on the back. In the end, a demotion and a heroin habit. I'm tired of putting my ass on the line for nothing. I'm DONE putting my ass on the line for nothing. *'Jack Bauer:' Our systems are up and running. *'Nina Myers:' I don't believe you. *'Jack Bauer:' (smiling) I don't care what you believe. *'Jack Bauer:' You don't have any more useful information, do you, Nina? *'Nina Myers:' (weakly) I do *'Jack Bauer:' No, you don't. (shoots and kills Nina) *'Ryan Chappelle:' For God's sake Jack, there's something called Due Process - it's why we've got judges, juries, and laws-- *'Jack:' Don't you dare tell me about the law. Nina Myers killed my wife, and they let her go. And she would have killed my daughter if I hadn't gotten there when I did. *'Jack Bauer:' We can protect you. *'Michael Amador:' Can you Jack? And my family? *'Jack Bauer:' Yes! *'Michael Amador:' You couldn't even protect your own. *'Michael Amador:' You betrayed me, Jack. *'Jack:' That's right Amador. You betrayed me too, I'm just better at it than you. *'Diana White:' I'm not going anywhere without a lawyer. *'Jack Bauer:' You're not under arrest. I'm taking you in to MI-6 where you'll be interrogated by an agent of a foreign government. Your constitutional rights no longer apply. Let's go. *'Jack' (Before shooting Ryan Chappelle): God forgive me. *'Steven Saunders': Jack! You know how many vials I have, and you know what I'm capable of. *'Jack Bauer:' (Looking at Jane Saunders) You know what I'm capable of too. *'Jack Bauer:' (to Jane Saunders) You have no idea how far I'm willing to go to acquire your cooperation. *'Jack Bauer:' Take a look at your handywork. You murdered these people Stephen. WHOLE FAMILIES! *'Stephen Saunders:' Sometimes a fire needs to be lit.... in order to put out another fire. *'Jack Bauer:' I don't want to hear your justification. This is over. You are gonna tell me how to find the rest of the vials now. *'Stephen Saunders:' Or you'll send me inside the hotel? I'm prepared to die for my cause, Jack. *'Jack Bauer:' Yea I know..... (on walkie) Chase? *'Chase Edmunds:' (on walkie) Yea Jack? *'Jack Bauer:' Come on. *'Chase Edmunds:' Copy that. *'Stephen Saunders:' (as he sees his daughter being escorted by Chase to the hotel) What are you doing, Jack? *'Jane Saunders:' Why did you bring me here? *'Jack Bauer:' Ask your father. It's up to him. *'Jane Saunders:' Dad? *'Jack Bauer:' Tell me how to find your couriers Stephen, or I am gonna put your daughter in that building. *'Stephen Saunders:' You wouldn't dare. She has NOTHING to do with this. *'Jack Bauer:' NEITHER DO THE PEOPLE IN THOSE BODY BAGS. I'm gonna do everything I have to to stop you from releasing more of this virus. *'Jane Saunders:' How could you do this? *'Jack Bauer:' I'm gonna give you one chance. *'Stephen Saunders:' No your not. *'Jack Bauer:' How do I find them? *'Stephen Saunders:' You know you can't do this, Jack. You are a government agent. *'Jack Bauer:' Send her in. TAKE HER INSIDE NOW. *'Jane Saunders:' Dad stop them. Dad STOP THEM. STOP IT. DAD PLEASE.... NO.... NOOOO..... STOP IT DAD..... *'Jack Bauer:' Everything that happens to your daughter is because of you. *'Stephen Saunders:' Get her out of there Jack. Jack, get her out of there! *'Jack Bauer:' WHERE ARE THE VIALS? *'Stephen Saunders:' GET HER OUT OF THERE!!! *'Jack Bauer:' HOW DO I FIND THE VIALS? *'Stephen Saunders:' NO.... DO AS I SAY, NOW JACK! *'Jack Bauer:' Once your daughter is infected, I'm gonna make you watch her die. *'Stephen Saunders:' LET HER GO!!!! LET HER GO!! *'Jane Saunders:' (continues screaming) *'Jack Bauer:' You're running out of time, Stephen! *'Stephen Saunders:' No.... JACK!!!! *'Jack Bauer:' STEPHEN, YOU'RE OUT OF TIME! *'Stephen Saunders:' Stop!!! STOP!!!! I...I'LL TELL YOU. Just don't harm her. Day 4 *'Jack Bauer:' I can find my own fucking job, Erin. Thank you. *'Jack Bauer:' What is happening at eight o' clock?! I am not messing with you. (flips table) You are going to tell me what is happening at eight o' clock! (shoots Sherek's leg) What is your primary objective?! What is your primary objective?! *'Sherek:' Secretary of Defense! *'Jack Bauer:' Secretary Heller? Secretary Heller's the target! Call Secret Service now! *'Audrey Raines:' Is it going to be hard? *'Jack Bauer:' What? *'Audrey Raines:' Going back to CTU. Seeing Driscoll again. *'Jack Bauer:' I don't blame her for her decision. *'Audrey Raines:' How can that be? She forced you out of CTU. *'Jack Bauer:' She didn't want an ex-junkie on her staff. That's not unreasonable. *'Audrey Raines:' You weren't a junkie. You were doing your job. *'Jack Bauer:' I was addicted to heroin. It didn't matter why. *'Jack Bauer:' (after breaking all of Joe Prado's fingers) This will help you with the pain. (knocks Prado out) *'Bill Buchanan:' Jack, the President clearly said CTU couldn't touch Prado. *'Jack Bauer:' I'm not CTU. *'Doctor:' I already have a patient! *'Jack Bauer:' You've got a new one. *'Jack Bauer:' Mr. President, it's been an honor. (last line of Day 4) Day 5 Quotes from Day 5. *'Jack Bauer:' What do you want with me? *'James Nathanson:' Protection. The terrorists you're after are trying to kill me. *'Jack Bauer:' What makes you think I won't kill you myself? *'Jack Bauer:' Let's get something straight, kid. The only reason you're still conscious is because I don't want to carry you. Now get in the van. *'Jack Bauer:' My name's not Frank. It's Jack Bauer. *'Jack Bauer:' You're gonna tell me what I want to know, it's just a question of how much you want it to hurt. *'Jack Bauer:' Understand this Bill, I don't work for you. Now if you want my intel, we are going to do this my way. *'Jack Bauer:' (to President Logan) He's lying to you, sir! *'Jack Bauer:' I’m done talking with you, you understand me? You’ve read my file. The first thing I’m going to do is take out your right eye, and then I’m gonna move over and take out your left, and then I’m going to cut you. I’m gonna keep cutting you until you give me the information that I need. Do you understand me? So for the last time, where is the nerve gas? *'Christopher Henderson:' Thats right Jack start at the knees just like I taught you. *'Jack Bauer:' (Jack looks at Henderson then points gun at Henderson's wife and shoots her in the leg) *'Christopher Henderson:' You sonova bitch! *'Jack Bauer:' I shot her above the kneecap! *'Jack Bauer:' Christopher, CTU found one of the canisters on Tyler Memorial Hospital, it's armed, people are gonna start dying! *'Jack Bauer:' Trust me, you do not wanna go down this path with me. *'Jack Bauer:' Miss Hayes, that's not a threat, that's a fact. *'Audrey Raines:' Are you all right? *'Jack Bauer:' No. *'Jack Bauer:' He used you to get into my head, and it worked. Now I'm... upset. *'Jack Bauer:' (to Christopher Henderson) Anything less then Bierko's head on a plate and the deal is off. * Jack Bauer: What's your status? * Petty Officer Rooney: My status is... he's dead. * Christopher Henderson: Hold it, Jack! Now lower your arms, real slow, and turn around! You weren't ever really gonna let me go, were you? * Jack Bauer: No. * Christopher Henderson: (after finding out his gun had no ammunition) Good for you, Jack. *'Jack Bauer:' You were responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. They were friends of mine. *'Christopher Henderson:' That's the way it works. (Two shots ring out as Christopher Henderson falls dead.) *'Jack Bauer:' (to Audrey) We're taking down the president of The United States. *'Jack Bauer:' (to President Logan) Mr. Logan, I'm not going to torture you. But you're going to tell me what I want to know. Or so help me God... I will kill you. A year and a half ago I was warned my life was in danger by someone within the government. And I was told the only way I could stay alive was to create the illusion that I was dead. I was forced to deceive people that I loved. My only daughter will never forgive me. As I see the depth of your corruption unfold I have no doubt that you are that source of danger. David Palmer was a great man, and he was a great president. But he was also my friend. He tried to warn me about you, and now he is dead. Other people tried to help me, and they are dead too. So Mr. Logan I hope you understand... I have absolutely nothing to lose. You are going to be held accountable for your part of everything that happened today. You are not going to be able to hide behind the presidency. Right here, right now, you are going to face justice! And make no mistake about this - this is personal. And if you think for a second that I am scared to put a bullet in your brain... you don't know me. I am going to ask you one last time. Who are your co-conspirators? You have until the count of three, or I will kill you. * Jack Bauer: What are the names of your co-conspirators? * ' Charles Logan:' There are no co-conspirators, because there is no conspir... * Jack Bauer: Walt Cummings! Christopher Henderson! James Nathanson! have all admitted to being part of this conspiracy, now they are dead! Right before Christopher Henderson died, he acknowledged that there were others, what are their names? * Charles Logan: A man will say anything under torture, this won't mean a thing-- * Jack Bauer: Mr. Logan, I'm not here to torture you, but you are gonna tell what I want to know, or so help me God, I will kill you. * Cheng Zhi: '''You surely must be aware, Mr. Bauer, that China has a long memory. Only eighteen months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our consul. Did you really think that we would forget? * '''Jack Bauer: I know how this works... I need to make one phone call... Please... just one phone call. (Silence) Kill me... just kill me. *'Cheng Zhi:' Kill you? You're far too valuable to kill, Mr. Bauer. Day 6 *'Jack Bauer:' Audrey? *'Bill Buchanan:' Audrey doesn't know you're back. *'Jack Bauer:' My daughter? *'Bill Buchanan:' Kim doesn't know either. *'Jack Bauer:' You keep it that way. *'Jack Bauer:' (to Bill Buchanan) Do you understand the difference between dying for something and dying for nothing? The only reason I fought so hard to stay alive in China was because I didn't want to die for nothing...today I can die for something...my way, my choice. *'Jack Bauer:' Drop the coffee. *'Jack Bauer:' (After purposely crashing into a man's car) Are you telling me I don't know how to drive?! *'Jack Bauer:' You make one sound and I will rip your tongue out. Are we clear? Gray... people in this country are dying, and I need some answers. Are you gonna give 'em to me or am I gonna have to start hurting you? *'Graem Bauer:' Actually, you're hurting me now. *'Jack Bauer:' Trust me, I'm not. *'Graem Bauer:' I told you I don't know where Dad is. What do you want from me? *'Jack Bauer:' The truth. *'Graem Bauer:' That is the truth. I swear to you on my family's life. *'Jack Bauer:' Not good enough. *'Graem Bauer:' It has nothing to do with McCarthy! It has to do with Palmer. *'Jack Bauer:' David Palmer? *'Graem Bauer:' Yeah, I gave the order for his assassination, and agent Tony Almeida and agent Michelle Dessler. Your co-workers, they're all dead because of me. I arranged everything, I set the timetable, I paid off the killers, I even lured you out of hiding to take the fall. Today wasn't the first time I've tried to have you killed Jack. *'Jack Bauer:' Why? *'Graem Bauer:' Because I love my country! And in the real world, sometimes that means you have to do things, terrible things! Even unforgivable things, for the sake of your country! But you know all about that don't you, brother! We're the same! I mean look at me! We're the same! *'Jack Bauer:' We are not the same! Do you want me to kill you?! *'Jack Bauer:' You will experience a pain I can't even describe. *'Jack Bauer:' The machine knows you're lying! I know you're lying! Tell me the truth! *'Jack Bauer:' Do you know how to use one of these? *'Marilyn Bauer:' No. *'Jack Bauer:' Point and shoot. *'Jack Bauer:' Your brother was responsible for dozens of deaths. You're now responsible for thousands. Trust me, I haven't even begun to enjoy myself. *'Jack Bauer:' Say hello to your brother. *'Jack Bauer:' Chloe, Audrey's still alive. *'Chloe O'Brian:' No, she's not. *'Jack Bauer:' Yes, she is, I just talked to her. *'Jack Bauer:' Mr. President, you owe me. *'Jack Bauer:' Earlier today I shot my old partner, a friend of mine, because he tried to stop me from doing what I have to do. Don't think for a second that I won't do that to you. *'Jack Bauer:' Josh... I got him. You can lower that gun. Josh! I know how scared and angry you must be right now. I know. I've been exactly where you are. I know exactly how you feel. But you're gonna have to trust me on this. You do not wanna live with the pain of taking another person's life even if you think they deserve it. *'Jack Bauer:' Get up! GET UP, IT'S OVER! *'Phillip Bauer:' Then finish it. *'Jack Bauer:' No! You are gonna be held accountable for what you've done today. *'Phillip Bauer:' I don't think so. You don't have time to carry me. Not if what you said about the airstrike is true, and you don't want to die. Not here. Not with me. *'Jack Bauer:' (starres at his father for the last time) You're gonna get off easy. *'Jack Bauer:' Put it down. *'James Heller:' (staring in disbelief) *'Jack Bauer:' Now! *'James Heller:' Are you here to kill me? *'Jack Bauer:' Depends. Where's Audrey? *'James Heller:' I told you before, you're not getting anywhere near her... *'Jack Bauer:' YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! Do you understand me? YOU do not tell me what to do. I just watched my father die, and I felt nothing. You know why?..... Yea..... you know why. Because that man was dead to me years ago. I admired you. I looked up to you like a father. You were the type of man of man I wanted to be, and you took advantage of it. *'James Heller:' Jack listen to me.... *'Jack Bauer:' NO!! You are gonna listen to me. Earlier today... you said that I was cursed. That anything I touched.... ended up dead or ruined. How dare you. How... dare you. The only thing I did, the only thing I have EVER done is what you and people like you have asked of me. Why didn't you try to get me out of China? *'James Heller:' I did try. *'Jack Bauer:' NOT HARD ENOUGH! You had the political power. Was the timing not right? Was it a little too complicated? Or was I just an acceptable loss? *'James Heller:' Jack, I understand your anger.... *'Jack Bauer:' SHUT UP!! You don't understand a thing about me, but I know you. I know why you're angry at me, and it wasn't because Audrey came to China to save me. It's 'cause when you told her not to, she did it anyway. You'll never understand that kind of commitment. That kind of loyalty. *'James Heller:' You're right, Jack. It wasn't fair of me to put all this on you. To blame you for what happened to Audrey. I know the sacrifices you've made. I know this country owes you more than it'll ever repay. *'Jack Bauer:' I'm not interested in what you think this country owes me. I want my life back, and I want it now. Audrey's all I've got. You can't stop me. In case you've forgotten, I'm very good at disappearing.... and if you try sending someone after us I'll kill 'em. Pretty good at that, too. *'James Heller:' Jack simply getting your life back isn't gonna change who you are... and you can't walk away from it. You know that. You've tried it. Sooner or later you're gonna get back in the game, and my daughter's gonna pay the price.... like your wife did. *'Jack Bauer:' (deeply disturbed by this) You son of a bitch.... *'James Heller:' Jack, I beg you to stop for a moment and think... think Jack. You won't be able to take care of her the way you want to. *'Jack Bauer:' Where is she? Take me to her now! *'Jack Bauer:' Right now, I'm at a crossroads. *'Jack Bauer:' (referring to Audrey Raines): I love you with all my heart. (kisses her) And I always will. (Last Line of Day 6) Category:Jack Bauer Bauer, Jack